


December 5th, Gifts

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [5]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Getting Together, M/M, Tree Fairy Jooheon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Jackson met a tree fairy when he was young, and then that fairy dissapeared right after their meeting. Many years later, the same fairy shows up and they fall in love... Even if the world wants to force them apart
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Jackson Wang
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	December 5th, Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jooheon x Jackson  
> Prompt: Gift
> 
> This is late cause I overslept... by 18 hours xD

Ageing…

It was a thing that would always come between him and Jackson, Joohoen knew that from the first day, from their first date… No from the first time he had seen the mortal climb his tree.

Jackson was so young by then, only 12 trying to prove himself to his friends my claiming Jooheon's heart tree. Of course, Jackson didn't know that it was his heart tree, while tree fairies and all other forms of fairies were publicly known about, they all kept for themselves.

Jooheon was different, he got bored with his fairy kin, he found them to be mostly stuck up creatures that only cared about themselves, that had no care outside of just each other and their home. Jooheon was curious about the humans, often going through their forest, but it was first when he met Jackson that he really found something of interest.

He didn't fall in love instantly, of course, he didn't that would be silly, but he was fascinated by the young human. Hearttrees had a very distinctive look, usually no human would ever dare get close to them, and if they tried, they would get a bad feeling inside of them.

Tiny Jackson didn't seem to have that issue, he was careful with the tree, clearly not wanting to harm the thing, but he also was determined, he was gonna get up that damn thing! Jooheon was sitting on top of his beloved tree, invisible looking down the tiny human child that was attempting to climb it.

At first, Jooheon was just watching to see the human fall down it, never before had a human gotten far in attempting to climb it. Jackson was different. The human could clearly feel the effect from the tree, but he also seemed able to ignore it. Slowly Jooheon started to realise that this child, this human, might actually manage to finish the climb, for the first time ever in Jooheon's long life, somebody was actually gonna do it.

He slowly started to cheer for the human, suddenly he wanted to see the child do it, he no longer just wanted to just watch him fall, for him to give in to the effect of the heart tree, no he wanted this child to reach the top... and to greet him.

It took long, hours, for Jackson to finally reach the top of the tree, and when he did... there was nothing there.

Jackson didn't know what he had expected, he knew that his friends had gone home when he was only halfway up the tree, but he couldn't get himself to actually back down, no matter how much they yelled at him to just come down, no matter how much they yelled that they believed him and that there was no reason to show off anymore, he was stubborn. His mother would often call him a mule, it was one of his most defining features.

He had sighed deeply, the trip down was gonna suck, his legs and arms were already screaming in pain, not agreeing with the trip up, let alone with the idea of having to take a trip down again.

"Hello!" Jackson lost the grip he had on the tree from surprise at the voice so close to him, if you asked him later, he would say that he took his future fall with pride, but Jooheon would tell the story as Jackson screaming like a little girl, being lucky that Jooheon caught him.

The tree fairy was not gonna let this new tiny interesting human go, quickly catching him before he could really start falling, "nooo, don't leave! I have questions."

It was weird, suddenly the feeling of the tree that had been trying to push him away was gone, and instead, he could feel a cooling effect going down his back. Jackson looked up to see who had caught him, instantly feeling his breath being stolen away at the person... creature? Who had caught him?

Even back then, when he didn't even really know what beauty was, Jooheon was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, big round purple eyes, slightly pointed ear and a cute nose. Lips puffy and pink and deep dimples set in his cheeks, "I am Jooheon! Who are you? How did you climb my tree? I never had somebody actually manage to climb it before! Kihyun always says that our trees push you humans away, that you can feel you aren't welcome here! But just climbed up here no problem!

Jooheon was speaking at the speed of a missile, and Jackson was still to busy trying to take in the person in front of him, he could he be so pretty? In the end, Jackson didn't answer any of the questions, instead just reaching out with shaky hands and poking a deep dimple "so pretty."

At first, Jooheon seemed confused, but then he laughed eyes cringeling up in the most beautiful eye smile that Jackson had ever seen.

Yeah even at 12, Jackson was willing to say that it was love at first sight.

Of course, Jooheon didn't agree, for him, Jackson was just a tiny human child out of interests. He had gotten Jackson to answer most of his questions this day, he had found a spot where the human could sit more comfortably without having to worry about falling down, and then Jackson had been like an open book, telling the beautiful fairy everything he wanted to know.

That night, exhausted by Jooheon's constant questions not just about Jackson, but about everything that had to do with fairies, he had ended up falling asleep in the tree. The next day he would wake up in his own bed, confused whether or not what had happened the night before had been a dream.

When he had asked his parents about how he had gotten home, they had just smiled at their adorable son and told him that it was a secret, and they would tell him one day. Jackson's mother who wasn't born in their current country of Chworthfall, instead she belonged to the much smaller country of Zesainte, where her family still held a strong connection to the mythical creatures, and she has instantly recognised the tree fairy bringing home her beloved son.

She had promised the fairy not to reveal anything, for Jackson to come and find the truth if he wanted to. She could sense how young the fairy was, for his people, he couldn't be more than about 18, still young and so much to learn.

As she put her son to bed, she pet Jackson's hair and smiling down at him "of course it would be you, my love, don't give up. You will find him again, we always find them again."

Jackson thought for years he was insane, he would go to the heart tree every single day from the first day meeting Jooheon until his 16th birthday. He was slowly starting to believe that maybe Jooheon was just a dream, but he still came to the tree every day. He would speak to the tree like he was speaking to Jooheon, at first he would beg the fairy to show himself again, that he wanted to know more about the magic that Jooheon had talked about when they spoke.

As he grew up, he would talk more to the heart tree like it was his friend, he wasn't sure if he really believed that Jooheon existed anymore, but he still felt that tree welcomed him every time he got to it. Since the first time he had tried to climb the tree, he didn't feel it pushing him away, if anything, he felt much more comfortable in its presence.

He would tell the tree everything that was on his mind, he would ask the tree like it was Jooheon, about its day. He still called it Jooheon, and he still hoped that he would see the pretty fairy again. Every day as he would leave the tree, he would put on hand on it and go "maybe tomorrow you will be ready."

Jackson didn't know what he had done to scare away the none human creature, but he knew that he wanted nothing more than to see him again. From 16 to 18, he still visited the hearttree deep in the forest as often as possible, at that point, he had more or less convinced himself that Jooheon didn't exist, that it was a wild child dream, that it was just an imaginary person.

Many times he tried to stop himself from going to the heart tree, Chworthfall the country they lived in, had slowly moved away from the belief in the supernatural, seeing it as ancient news, and while few tried to say they never had existed, most agreed that no supernatural creatures existed in Chworthfall anymore, belief in that was seen as childish. 

Luckily for his future, Jackson's mother would lightly puff him in the right direction when he needed it, sending Jackson to the heart tree on days where he might not want to go. At 18, the war broke out, and Jackson signed up as a soldier, wanting to protect the country he had come to love so much.

His goodbye to the heart tree was more heartfelt than he thought it would be, pressing his forehead against the bark of the beautiful tree "I promise I will be back, don't forget me… Jooheon, but if I don't go… if we don't win, they might burn everything down. I will never allow them to hurt you, I will protect you."

Jooheon was standing behind Jackson invisible, not understand what was going on, why was Jackson saying goodbye? He wanted to show himself, to ask these questions himself, to ask his human why he was walking away with that sad expression on his face.

He couldn't tho, it was too early, the ban was still standing, so all he could do was look at Jackson's back as the human walked away from him, sword on his side and shield tied to his back.

It would be three more years until Jooheon saw his human again while waiting for his human to come home, Jooheon got more grumpy and worried. He still didn't understand why his human had to leave, had he given up on Jooheon? Was that why he never visited anymore? Had he stopped believing in Jooheon?

He had hoped that Jackson would be his human just like Kihyun had explained to him when Jooheon had cried in his arms after the council had given him their judgement. He had told Jooheon that if Jackson was really his human, then 8 years wouldn't be that much, that they would be okay.

Had Kihyun lied?

In the end, of course, Kihyun had no lied, they were fairies, after all, they could no lie. But the Jackson that returned to the heart tree in the meadow was different than the one that left. This Jackson had a scar over his face, and no longer the fresh-faced handsome noble he was when he left.

Of course, Jooheon thought he was still as gorgeous as ever, but this Jackson was marred by the battle he had seen, but he was alive and his wounds nowhere near as serious as some of his fellow soldiers.

In his hand was a bouquet of flowers, they were light blue and beautiful, Jooheon knew them, they were forget-me-nots. I told you that I would come home, and we won. I didn't think it would take this long, but I brought a gift for you. Jackson could feel the tree welcome him back, he felt more in peace with himself that he had in years, the pain in his arm lessened as he leaned his head against the bark "it's good to see you still stand strong here."

"I am very mad at you." Jooheon stood behind Jackson, chest puffed up, lower lip pucked and hands buried on each side of his hip "I was very worried about you!"

"Jooheon?" Jackson could recognise the voice without even having to turn around, and when he did, he was greeted by the sight of the fairy, still as beautiful as ever. Jooheon hadn't aged a day since the first time Jackson had seen him, and he wanted to rub his eyes, refusing to believe that he actually saw the fairy in front of him.

"Yes, do you often talk to other fairies?" Jooheon was clearly going for the sas, but he was also pouting at the same time, making him look even more adorable.

"No… only you… I didn't know you were real, I thought I was going insane!" If Jooheon was real, it had all been real, he wasn't insane, he hadn't been dreaming of the dimpled pretty fairy just for him to turn out not to be real.

Jackson felt a little guilty about admitting it, but the thought of Jooheon had been one of the few things keeping him sane during the war. He had never wanted to be a soldier, but with his older brother unable to fight, he felt that he needed to. Since Chworthfall had massive forests and jungles, the enemy had started burning it down to get to them, many heart trees had fallen, and the thought of Jackson's hearttree… of Jooheon… being burned, was what really pushed him to join the war. The fairies couldn't protect themselves… Jooheon couldn't protect himself, so Jackson did it for him, even if he at the time wasn't even completely sure that Jooheon was real, that in the end didn't matter to him.

"Of course, I am real!" Jooheon looked a little shy and ashamed "I heard everything you said, I was just… I wasn't allowed to show myself." sensing that his human was confused Jooheon explained further "While we are allowed to show ourselves to adults, we aren't allowed to show yourself to children. Many many years ago, when we first made peace with humans, the rules were that we had to keep away from their children, back then… we used to kidnap human children, some even eat them, I promise I would never do that! Nobody I know would ever consider eating children! All tree fairies are vegetarians! But some fairies, often the ones with stronger connections to demons, eat human children.  
So when we made peace, the rule was written in that we were not allowed to get even close to the human children. Even those of us would never harm them. I broke that rule when I showed myself to you, I didn't even think about it, there was just something about you! I couldn't just let you go!  
You just… my tree accepted you! My tree is basically my heart! But the council still voted that I should be punished, I couldn't show myself to anybody for 8 years, that included you even when you were over 16. I am sorry! I just…"

Jooheon never managed to finish his sentence, the bouquet of flowers dropping to the ground as it was forgotten, Jackson gathering Jooheon's face ins his hands, before kissing the fairy deeply. For a few seconds, Jooheon just froze. For fairies if they started having emotions, they could spend years dancing around each other, it wasn't normal for fairies to just jump straight into anything. Then again… Jooheon had always been a bad fairy, and Jackson was his human after all!

He started returning the kiss, grasping at Jackson's shoulder. Both were breathing heavily as the kiss broke "you kissed me! You don't even know me! I could be a 1000 years old! You are a child!"

"Are you are 1000 years old?" Jackson was grinning, he liked the fact that he could make his fairy flustered.

Jooheon was pouting again at that "no, I am around 50 or 60, I don't keep track, that is Kihyun's job."

"Is Kihyun your dad?"

"Ew no! He is like… fairies don't really have parents, our heart trees show up when the forest is ready for a new one of us, Kihyun has his heart tree in the other end of the forest. He found me when I was very young, he had more or less taught me how to be a tree fairy, so he would be like… an older brother is what you guys call it?"

"I like you, I know I don't know you very well, but there is nowhere else I feel more safe or calm than next to your heart tree, even tho I weren't even sure if you were real or not, you are all that has kept me sane during the war. I know that I am just a human, and I am young compared to you, but I am in love with you, and I want you to give me a chance to prove it."

"I… "Jooheon was lost for words, he hadn't expected it from Jackson, but maybe he should have. His human had always proved that he did not mess around with his emotions, he always proudly spoke off them, he never held them back or in. Jackson wore his heart on his sleeve, and now he had decided to give that heart to Jooheon, who wasn't sure what to do with it. He had feelings for Jackson, but he had never thought about them that much, he just knew that the human was his and when he would finally be allowed to show himself to his human, he would not share him with anybody. He didn't know how humans… were together? He hadn't even spent much time with Jackson, but he was willing to give this a try "mine… you have to be mine alone, I am not good at sharing."

Finally exhaling the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding for so long, Jackson grinned "I am willing to be just yours if you are just mine?"

Now that… Jooheon could agree to.

Relationships between supernatural and humans were hard, of course, they were. Especially for Jackson and Jooheon, who by all means, was young for the species. But they had guidance, Jackson's mother was their biggest supporter, always doing anything she could to help them. She made sure that it was publicly known that Jackson was taken, and while nobody ever met Jackson's boyfriend, nobody tried for his hand either even he stood to inherit big from his noble-born parents.

Jackson's father who was born and bred from Chworthfall, had been a little bit harder to convince of it, even hard to convince that the big tree near their main estate was actually a heart-tree, but like so many others, all it took was Jooheon to flash that eye smile, and those deep dimples and father Wang was sold as well.

Kihyun was harder to convince, while he knew that from the start this was where it headed from the moment Jooheon had told him about the young human, it didn't mean he had to be a fan of it or of Jackson. Luckily, Kihyun had started dating a spirit of war, who had taken part in the Chworthfall wars, even once been stationed in Jackson's unit. Of course, Jackson had not known that his friend Hyunwoo was an ancient spirit of war, he just liked the older man's kind eyes and a soft smile. With Hyunwoo's blessing, even the snarky Kihyun had accepted their relationship, but behind closed doors, Kihyun griefed.

Hyunwoo holding his little love close and comforting him "one life with love, is better than 1000 ones grieving."

"You know what is gonna do."

"Of course I do, Jooheon will travel the same journey as so many before him, he doesn't know it yet, but he will soon. Don't see it as the end, what he wants is one full life filled with love, and who are we to say that isn't enough."

"But humans… they have such a short life span, he could live 1000 times that without him."

"But he really is living? He is not killing himself, Ki, he just decides to live his life to the fullest."

"He is like my brother, I am supposed to look over him, not outlive him" Kihyun wasn't happy, but he was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he could not change Jooheon's mind, even if Jooheon hadn't even made a choice yet.

That was what brought everything back to Jooheon sitting on top of his heart tree, looking at the necklace in his hand. It was many years later, and while Jooheon hadn't aged a day, Jackson was reaching 35 the next year.

He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his time with Jackson, he knew that Jackson was it for him, and he couldn't deal with Jackson ageing and him staying young forever. It wasn't that he was worried about not loving Jackson when he grew old, no he wanted to grow old with Jackson. The last many years he had watched Jackson's parents grow old together, and he wanted that as well, he believed in them, he believed in their love.

He took one deep breath, before pushing himself backwards down the tree landing in front of Jackson who was waiting for him. Jackson, who had gotten used to his beloved behaviour, just laughed, hugging him close "I was starting to worry that you might stay up there."

"I just...I wanted to say goodbye." Jooheon was still holding the necklace close to his chest where Jackson couldn't see it, he had already made his choice, now he just needed to convince Jackson that it was the right one.

Jackson stroked the side of Jooheon's face with a soft hand before pecking him lightly on the lips "goodbye? We are just leaving for a week."

While Jooheon could leave his heart tree, he would get very sick if he left it for more than a few weeks, they were planning to spend midwinter Winther with Jackson parents, as they had gotten older they had retreated back to staying in the families estate on one of the islands south of the countries coast. Jooheon knew that they wanted Jackson to take over as head of the family, but it was hard when Jackson's true love could not leave for a longer amount of time, and it was often required for the head of the family to go visit the other towns of the nobles lands.

"We should stay with your parents for a while, you still need to learn the last for you to rule in his place, and you know he wants you to go visit all the people you are meant to serve afterwards."

The fear was clear in Jackson's eyes as e realised what his love suggested "no, we have been over this, I am not gonna risk you getting sick, and I am not gonna be away from you for a full year. I am not doing it, we will find another way!"

Jooheon just shook his head stepping away a little from the human and showing Jackson the necklace "this is the heart of my tree, this is… my heart. It is the ultimate gift any fairy has, this is what makes as a supernatural creature. Our tree protects it."

"Jooheon." the fairy just shook his head before Jackson could speak more.

"I love you so much, and I want us to be together, I can't… I can't live with you growing old and me staying the same. I don't want to stay the same, I want to have the rest of my life with you!"

"You are not giving up my immortality for me!" Jackson was more scared than angry, the one thing that always made him feel safe with Jooheon was his immortality, he never had to worry about his loved one dying, cause Jooheon couldn't die… he was immortal.

"I am not giving it up, I want to be with you, I want a full life with you as a human. Giving this to you… It will extend your lifeline a bit so it will match with mine, slow down the aging circle, but in the end… we will both die as human. I want this Jackson, I want our future together! This is not just something I have suddenly thought up I have prepared for this for a while." Jooheon looked begging up at him as he pressed the necklace into Jackson's hand "I believe in us… why can't you?"

"I… you don't have to do this," Jackson was starting to run out of arguments, he never had been good at denying Jooheon anything.

"I know I don't have to, I am not doing this cause I have to, I am doing this cause I want to. Cause I want to live my life with you no, not just attached to this tree. I am not saying goodbye to everything, I can still see my friends and even if this tree will die… My heart will live on with you. So please… Jackson… The one and only love of my life, will you accept my heart and protect it?"

The snow had started falling from the sky, starting to cover the meadow they were hiding in as Jackson slowly nodded "I will protect your heart, as long as you want me, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's pairing:  
> Pairing: Coups x Jihoon  
> Prompt: Jumper
> 
> See you all tomorrow! <3
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
